


The Good Life

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: Peter and Ned try drugs for the first time and end up at the local police station. Peter can make one phone call. He calls Tony.





	The Good Life

**The Good Life**

"I can't believe the kid is leaving next week," Sam said as he removed the bowl of popcorn from Steve's lap. "It feels like just yesterday that the squirt came to stay with us for the summer. Man, summer blows, I can't believe it's over. We didn't do anything over the summer."

Steve grabbed a bottle of coke from the mini fridge. "It's not's like we're not going to see Peter again. He's just moving back to the city. He's going to be coming back on the weekends to train."

"Not to mention that he rips his suit every five seconds." Clint said as he grabbed a beer and tossed one to Sam.

"Well, I'm sure Peter will be glad to be back with Aunt May," Natasha said with a small smirk. "I'm sure it's not easy having a bunch of adults looking over him like he was some kind of toddler."

"He acts like a toddler sometimes," Wanda said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, he can be so irresponsible. Stark, would you just pick a movie? We've been sitting on this couch for twenty minutes."

"I'm coming," Tony said as he continued flipping through the channels. "What do you say Lord of the Rings? Jurassic Park? The Godfather?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Those are boring movies and old. How about something from this decade?" she grabbed the remote from him and handed it to Vision. "Here, you pick something."

Vision looked at the remote with confusion. "Oh, I hadn't quite expected this, how do I even begin to choose?"

"I'll help you." Wanda said.

Tony rolled his eyes. Friday spoke up, "Mr. Stark, you have a call from the Queens Police Department." Tony jerked his head. Queens. Peter. He had told Tony that he and Ned were going to play with their Legos or dressed up like Batman or something.

"Somebody is in trouble," Wanda giggled as she grabbed a beer. "Fifty bucks says it's Parker."

"You don't know that," Vision said trying to be helpful and not blame Peter before he knew what actually happened. "Perhaps the police need Mr. Stark's help." Wanda frowned, she doubted it. The littlest spider had a habit of getting into trouble.

"Friday, I want to receive the call," Tony said talking over them. Friday forwarded the call. "Hello?" If it really was Parker he would squeeze his scrawny little neck. What was it with teenagers and them getting into trouble?

"Mr. Stark, my man!" Peter's slight squeaky voice came over the phone. "What's happening, brother?"

Tony tried hard not to lose his temper, but it was hard not to when everyone (with the exception of Steve and Vision) looked amused by the situation. "Parker, you better not be drunk."

"I'm not. I don't even like beer," Peter said. He paused. "Mr. Stark, do you think birds talk when we're not looking?" Tony gave an exasperated sigh as he asked again if Peter was drunk. He was really regretting let Peter join the Avengers. Now it was coming to bite him in the ass. "No, I am not drunk. I," he giggled. "I-Ned and I, after we went to the Lego Store Flash invited Ned and me to a party."

"Flash?" Tony asked confused. "The guy who practically shoves you inside a locker for fun? Why the hell did you agreed to go to a party with him?"

Peter whined. "Oh, come on Mr. Stark, we want to have a little fun, Ned and I. Don't be such a downer."

"Hey, kid I am not a downer," he snapped. "Now what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting all funny?"

Peter let out a giggle. "Mr. Stark, can you keep a secret? I'm high on Mary Jane-"

"And I'm on Crystal Meth," Tony heard Ned's voice in the background. Both boys burst into giggles and Tony wanted to slap them both. Tony heard arguing in the background and a rough voice spoke on the phone. "Mr. Stark, do you know these boys?"

"Sadly, yes," Tony said. "What is the problem, officer?"

"I'm Officer James, we busted a house party and your friends were partaking in drugs such a Crystal meth and marijuana." Tony let out a series of curses. "They have a court date, but they need to be picked up, sooner rather than later."

"Is there a fee that needs to be paid?" Officer James gave him the cost of the fine and Tony whistled. The fine was a few thousand dollars. Peter was going to be washing his cars for a month so that he would be able to pay him back. "I'll be right there." He hung up and then looked at his fellow Avengers. "I need someone to come with me to pick up, Parker."

"I'll go," Natasha said. "You guys should stay for movie night." The rest of the team looked disappointed and amused at the same time, though Steve was frowning a lot and was looking like a 1940's dad.

Natasha and Tony got into Tony's car and Natasha noticed that Tony was driving faster than usual. "Hey, slow down." She murmured. "What is it? What's the problem, you're so jumpy."

"I'm sorry," Tony said as he parked the car in front of the police station. "It's just I'm starting to think. . .Peter didn't used to be this much trouble before he started hanging out with me. What if this is my fault?"

"Tony, I rarely say this to you, but cut yourself some slack." Natasha said sharply. "Peter is a teenager. He's going to test his boundaries, believe me it's better that you find out that he's doing this rather than him doing it behind your back." She paused. "Besides there are worse things than a little pot."

"Not helping, Nat." Once they got inside, they saw Ned and Ned's mom paying the fee. Ned looked like he had way too much energy. Ned's mom glared at Tony and without another word pulled Ned away from him. A bored cop was waiting for him and he could hear Peter babbling from his jail cell. "Mr. Cop, I really want pancakes like with whipped cream and chocolate chips. I've always wanted a turtle, but Aunt May said they smelled."

"Kid," Tony called. "Shut up before you sink yourself into an even bigger hole."

Peter sat up. "Hey, Mr. Stark."

He ignored the greeting and slapped his credit card on the table. He signed a few things including an autograph and they were on their way.

Unfortunately, for him the kid still had a lot of energy and seemed to be skipping. Tony gripped his arm.

"Can you drive?" Tony handed Nat the keys. "I need to make sure superman here doesn't throw himself from the car. Nat nodded as Tony practically forced him to go inside. Tony looked at Peter. "Ok, spill it kid, what possessed you and Ned to do drugs?"

"I don't know. It was my first time." he said weakly. "Everyone was doing it and it looked like fun."

"Everyone was doing it? That's your excuse if everyone else jumped off a bridge, would you jump too?"

"Nice," Natasha snorted

"Eyes on the road," Tony snarled. "What I'm trying to say, you don't want to go down that road trust me. When we get back to the tower I'm going to forced you to watch a bunch of Captain America videos about why it's wrong to smoke weed."

Peter nodded. His face turned green. "Stop the car." Natasha stopped and Peter opened the door to throw up crappy pizza. Tony sighed as he rubbed Peter's back, he looked at Natasha. "We're not doing this again next summer."


End file.
